<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To you, my love by Ultimate_mistake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448483">To you, my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake'>Ultimate_mistake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, High School, Kissing, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for today, this fic was rushed and all enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To you, my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day at school and oh its love day.....oh woo! Well this day dont matter much to Shuichi, i mean he tells his lovers he loves them everyday and they know love him back so no need for gifts or anything.....</p><p>Walking to his locker with Kiibo by his side, stop by the lockers "Ah Kiibo can you help me with this" showing him his phone, Kiibo sees his problem and takes his phone and solve his prblem while opening his locker with one hand, handing his phone back; opening his locker "Huh? whats this?"<br/>
He holds a box that is heart shape, sees a note and read it, Rantaro wrote him a cheesy i love you note making him blush "Is it from Rantaro?" Saihara ask him, Kiibo nods "Also can you bring Shuichi with you during lunch time, we have a suprise for you guys, meet us by the parking lot by Kaito's car from Rantaro"<br/>
"Suprise? for us?" he say, grabbing his textbook and his pencil bag, Kiibo say "I guess so, i havent seen Amami this morning"<br/>
"I didnt see Kaito and Ouma either" Saihara say, o mean today the school had a prep rally so who knows what coukd happen to them? Kiibo put his things in his bag including his charger for his phone. Both of them close their locker and head to first period.<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
Now its lunchtime, Saihara and Kiibo are heading outside to meet their boyfriends for a suprise? they dont know what they mean by 'suprise'.<br/>
Okay walking to the parking lot, head over to Kaito's car, Saihara can see balloons, they made it "Uh Kaito Ouma?" he say, both of them turn around with this big teddy bear in their arms, Rantaro walk up to Kiibo with another gift for him, a bouquet of roses, Another box of chocolate and a big bear plush holding a stitch to its paws, Kiibo is over the moon by this, He stands on his tippy toes and kiss him</p><p>Now Kaito and Ouma! Oh boy they went all out for Shuichi, This big plush bears, one of them has candy and the other one-not so much "Ouma what happen to your bear? i mean what happen to all the chocolate?" he takes Kaito's bear then Ouma's "my little cousin Amaya ate it all, i didnt know she was eating it, i told her to have some" he scratch behind his head, Saihara smile at him "Its fine, i love these gifts thank you two"<br/>
They hand him a bouqest of roses uh this is too much for him.....How the hell will this stuff fit in his room<br/>
"Thank you again you two" Gave them a kiss on the lips"<br/>
Kaito told him "We were planning given you those mega size big bears but it wont fit in my trunk or car"<br/>
"It was all my idea!" Ouma jump in front of him; Thank god they didnt do that.</p><p>They shares kisses!</p><p>Extra ending</p><p>There she is, There.She.Is! </p><p>The love of her life is grabbin her car keys cuz she gotta eat, but before she leaves, she turns around and her face was stuff with pretty pink, white and red roses "Happy Love day my beautiful sexy girlfriend"<br/>
Tojo move her head "Thank you Miu"<br/>
"Anything for you my sweet, so busy tonight, i though maybe we could-"<br/>
"If it sex, im not coming over" she say, taking the flowers and smell them, Miu just told her "No my dad bought a hot tub and i thought why the fuck disnt my girlfriemd come and relax in"<br/>
"Sounds nice....I guess i can come over"</p><p>"Sweet! Man spending the night at my place?" </p><p>"Sure i dont see why not" Makin Miu Excitied today!</p><p>"Hell yeah lets go!" she grab her arm and run outside "Miu WAIT!" off they go!</p><p> </p><p>School is not even over yet!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>